Am I Yours?
by rawtulssi
Summary: 'Apakah aku adalah milik mu, Seung Hyun? Tetapi, kau memiliki seorang Yeoja chingu. Lalu, aku ini siapa? Apa aku hanyalah seorang Namja yg sangat menjijikan untuk mencintai Namja tampan dan mapan seperti mu? Apa aku hanyalah anak dari keluarga Kim yg terbuang begitu saja? Tolong aku seung hyun. Aku tidak kuat berada di dunia ini….'


**AM I YOURS?**

**CAST : CHOI SEUNG HYUN a.k.a TOP BIGBANG**

**KIM RYEO WOOK SUPER JUNIOR**

**YOON EUN HYE (numpang lewat doang)**

DISCLAIMER: TOP hanya milikku seorang(?) dan BIGBANG hanya milik YGEntertainment. SUPERJUNIOR hanya milik SMEntertainment. Yoon Eun Hye? Molla._.

Rating: T (aman guys) FULL OF TYPOS~

Genre: Yaoi (boyxboy), oneshoot, hurt, romance

Don't like? Don't read too.

Summary : ''**Apakah aku adalah milik mu, Seung Hyun? Tetapi, kau memiliki seorang Yeoja chingu. Lalu, aku ini siapa? Apa aku hanyalah seorang Namja yg sangat menjijikan untuk mencintai Namja tampan dan mapan seperti mu? Apa aku hanyalah anak dari keluarga Kim yg terbuang begitu saja? Tolong aku seung hyun. Aku tidak kuat berada di dunia ini….**''

**-AUTHOR'S POV-**

**-22th April 2013-**

Hujan telah mengguyur kota terkenal di Korea Selatan ini. Terlihat dari sudut halte bus terdapat seorang Namja mungil yg telah menunggu seseorang yg akan menjemputnya sedari tadi. Ya, Kim Ryeo Wook adalah Namja yg disukai para Yeoja dari seluruh dunia ini. Ya, dia adalah personil Super Junior yang akan menyelenggarakan Konser dunianya ini. Tetapi iya terus saja mengutak-ngatik handphonenya tersebut.

"Ayolah Seung Hyun! Jawab telfon ku. Kemana kau sedari tadi?" gerutu Wookie.

**-Ryeo Wook's POV-**

Hai namaku Kim Ryeo Wook biasa dipanggil Wookie oleh para hyung ku di dorm SuJu. Aku hari ini sedang bebas dari schedule ku yg sangat padat. Oh ya. Aku sedari tadi telah menunggu Namja Chingu ku di halte bus ini selama 2 jam yang lalu. Aku akan terus menunggunya sampai ia datang menjemputku. Tetapi….. aku melihat sebuah mobil yg tak asing bagiku. Apa itu mobilnya? Tetapi… siapa yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya itu? Seung hyun… kau sangat tega kepada ku.

Aku berjalan menusuri jalan kota seoul yg dingin akan badai dan hujan yg terus menerpaku. Kemudian aku mengetuk jendela mobil yg tidak asing bagiku..

**TOKK..TOKK..TOKK..TOKK…**

Ya benar ini adalah mobil Namja Chingu ku. Choi Seung Hyun. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku adalah manusia terlarang yg telah mencintainya sejak 1 tahun ini. Dan besok adalah hari jadi kami yg ke 13 bulan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku mencintainya dengan tulus dan sepenuh hatiku. Selama ini Seung Hyun mungkin mempermainkan perasaan ku. Aku tidak tahu.

"YA! Kau tega menyuruhku menunggu di halte bus selama 2 jam eoh? Maksud mu apa?"

Aku langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya. Tak ku sangka. Wangi parfume beraroma cherry ini telah masuk ke hidungku.

"mianhae chagiya sudah membuat mu menunggu teta…."

"siapa yeoja tadi? Yg baru saja turun dari mobil mu? Mobil yg hanya boleh diduduki oleh keluargamu,kau dan aku eoh? Siapa dia? SIAPA?"

Aku yg sudah tidak kuat menahan udara dingin Seoul dan disuruh untuk menunggu namja pabo ini? Aku tidak akan pernah mau mengulang ini lagi. Sampai kapanpun!

**-Author's POV-**

"aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya chagiya. Jebbal dengar aku semenit saja untuk menjelaskan semua ini. Dia adalah Yoon Eun Hye rekan kerja ku. Ia meminta untuk diantar ke halte bus karna hari ini hujan sangat lebat. Jadi aku mengantarnya dan ternyata ada kamu yg sudah menungguku sedari tadi. Jeongmal mianhanda"

Ucap Seung Hyun panjang lebar untuk meminta maaf kepada Wookie. Mereka hanya diam dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka tinggal di Apartement di tengah Kota Seoul yg indah. Mereka hanya terbalut dengan diam. Enggan berbicara entah kenapa.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

**-Ryeowook's POV-**

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu yg enggan untuk berhenti.

"Ne Chakkaman~ Nuguseyo?" Ucap wookie sembari membuka pintu. Dan ternyata Yeoja ini….. yeoja tadi siang yg sudah menaikki mobil kesayangan Namja ku…

"Annyeong. Apakah ini Apartement Seung Hyun?" ucapnya dengan sopan.

"Ahh nde benar. Nuguya?"

"namaku Yoon Eun Hye, Yeoja Chingu Seung Hyun. Dan kau?"

Apa? 'Yeoja Chingu'? apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa aku mengigau?

"nde? Yeoja chingu?" aku memendam semua perasaan ini kepadanya. Aku tidak mungkin marah padanya hanya karna masalah seperti ini.

"nde. Aku adalah yeoja Chingunya. Apakah ada Seung Hyun didalam?"

"Ahh nde nde dia sedang ada dikamar mandi. Silahkan masuk."

Aku mempersilahkan yeoja ini masuk kedalam Apartementku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak sudi menerima yeoja ini.

"tunggu sebentar, akan ku panggilkan Seung Hyun."

Aku segera kekamar dan mendapati dirinya sedang mandi.

**PLAKKKK!**

Semuanya terlambat. Aku sudah mendaratkan tamparan pertama ku kepada dirinya. Ia tampak marah. Tetapi yg tampak marah sekarang adalah diriku yg telah mendapati yeoja yg telah mengaku bahwa dia adalah orang kedua setelah diriku.

"maksud mu apa eoh menampar ku seperti itu?"

"diluar ada yeoja yg telah menunggu mu. Mengaku bahwa dia adalah Yeoja Chingu mu. Maksudnya apa? Jadi selama ini kau sibuk dan kau pulang larut malam hanya karna berpacaran dengannya? Oh jadi seperti ini perlakuan mu kepada ku hm? Arrasseo. Aku akan keluar dari sini."

"tetapi chagi aku akan menjelaskannya."

"berhenti memanggilku chagi. Dan mulai hari ini kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Aku akan pulang ke dorm dan tak akan mau bertemu kau lagi Seung Hyun! Ingat!"

Aku telah meluncurkan airmata dari kedua kelopak mataku. Aku sedih dibuatnya. Selalu seperti ini. Apa dia lupa perkataanya kepada ku?

**-Flashback On-**

**-23 April 2012 04.00pm KST-**

"Wookie hyung~" Sapa Seung Hyung yg sudah menunggu Wookie berbicara.

"Nde? Waeyo?" ucapku seraya menunggu perkataan dari mulutnya

"aku tau ini adalah perkataan paling lazim menurutku. Tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berbicaranya padamu. Aku mencintaimu Hyung. Aku tau aku bukanlah Namja yg sempurna diluar sana. Tetapi cinta ku padamu sangat sempurna. Aku telah membuat rangkaian bunga mawar untukmu. Terimalah. Aku ingin kau menerima ku. Tetapi kau boleh memberitahu mereka."

"Seung Hyun…. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Nde, aku menerimamu. Tetapi, maksud dari mawar ini apa?" Tanya ku bingung

"Molla. Aku hanya iseng membuatnya karna ku tahu kau sangat menyukai bunga ini. Dan bunga ini berjumlah 23 tepat hari jadian kita. Mianhae aku tidak tau bunga bentuk kesukaanmu."

"anniyeo ini sangat sempurna. Jeongmal gomawo. Hari ini sangat indah menurutku." Ucapku seraya menangis terharu karna perlakuan indahnya padaku

"ssstttt.. uljjimalyoo chagiya~ cheonmaneyo. Saranghae." Sambil menghapus air mataku dan mengecup dahiku dengan penuh cinta

**-Flashback End-**

Aku terus menangis menelusuri jalan yg padat. Aku tahu aku adalah seorang Namja yg bodoh dan sangat bodoh untuk menerima Namja Sepertinya. Aku tahu aku adalah Namja yg tidak sempurna. Aku hanyalah Namja dari keluarga Kim yg sederhana. Dan tidak punya harta yg berlebih. Aku sangat lelah berdiri disini. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Apakah aku adalah milik mu, Seung Hyun? Tetapi, kau memiliki seorang Yeoja chingu. Lalu, aku ini siapa? Apa aku hanyalah seorang Namja yg sangat menjijikan untuk mencintai Namja tampan dan mapan seperti mu? Apa aku hanyalah anak dari keluarga Kim yg terbuang begitu saja? Tolong aku seung hyun. Aku tidak kuat berada di dunia ini….

Aku hanya ingin menelusuri udara dingin yg berada di seoul. Aku hanya berjalan,berjalan dan berjalan. Aku tidak punya arah untuk pergi kemana.

**Ttiiinnnn tiiiinnnnn tiiiinnnnnn!**

Sebuah cahaya datang kearah ku. Aku hanya melihatnya dan kemudian aku hanya terbaring disini. Aku tidak tahu apa yg telah terjadi. Rasanya aku telah berada disuatu ruangan yg sangat dingin. Dan aku menemukan sosok yg sangat aku kenali. Ya, namja yg selama ini kucintai telah berpaling ke Yeoja abstrak itu.

"wookie~ ireona~ ireona!" seseorang telah memanggil nama ku. Aku merasakan tangan dingin yg telah mengenggam tangan mungilku. Aku merasa ruangan ini sangat sesak.

Perlahan demi perlahan aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat sosok Namja yg sudah ku cintai selama 12 bulan lamanya.

**-SeungHyun's POV-**

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa namja yg sudah aku cintai telah marah kepada ku. Pabo namja! Mengapa kau mengantar Yeoja menjijikan itu? Namja pabo pabo pabo!

Tunggu sebentar…

"**terjadi kecelakaan didepan gedung SMEntertainment pukul 07.00pm kst. Sampai saat ini kami belum tahu siapa korban dari tabrakan ini…"**

Apakah itu… WOOKIE HYUNG!

Aku segera datang dikerumunan tersebut. Aku menatapnya dan membawanya kerumah sakit. Aku tahu aku adalah namja yg sangat bodoh. Aku tidak mempunya rasa kasihan sedikitpun kepadanya.

Aku segera membawanya kerumah sakit. Aku menunggunya dengan penuh rasa pedih di hatiku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yg menganjal hatiku. Aku menitipkan pesan kepada perawat jika dirinya sudah sadar aku berada di gereja dekat dengan rumah sakit ini.

"Tuhan. Aku tahu aku adalah namja yg sangat bodoh untuk mencintainya. Aku tahu aku adalah namja yg sangat egois untuknya. Aku tahu aku adalah namja brengsek untuknya. Tapi aku memohon kepada Mu Tuhan. Buat ia sadar dan memaafkan ku dan kembali seperti dulu."

"Tuhan. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Tuhan, aku ingin bertemunya dan memberi ia kasih sayang yg ia inginkan selama ini. Buatlah ia sadar seperti dulu. Amen."

**-23****rd**** june 2013-**

Aku akan menunggunya sampai ia sadar. Ternyata wookie terkena koma karna kepalanya terbentur keras oleh mobil. Aku tidak kuasa melihatnya seperti ini. Aku ingin kau sadar sehari saja. Jebbal…  
"nngghh… chagiya…."

Aku mendengar sebuah suara dari mulutnya. Ya ia sadar. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya untuk kedua kalinya. Aku sangat mencintainya dari dulu. Hanya ia yg ku cintai. Walaupun banyak Yeoja yg mencintaiku dan menembak ku dengan Cuma-Cuma tetapi aku hanya mencintai Kim Ryeo Wook seorang.

"akhirnya kau sadar juga sayang. Aku telah menunggu mu satu bulan penuh. Aku sangat senang. Jeongmal mianhanda." Ucapku seraya menggenggam tangan mungilnya itu

"nde. Gwaenchana. Ahh? Menungguku satu bulan penuh? Jadi selama ini aku tidak sadarkan diri? Aigoo~" ucapnya serasa mengeluarkan senyuman mirisnya itu

**Nittttt..nittttt…..nitttttttttttttttttttttt…**

Suara apakah itu?...

…..

Wookie hyung…..

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Wookie hyung telah tiada?

"Wookie hyung! Andwaeyooo! Andwaeee!" aku segera memberi tahu para perawat dan dokter. Aku tidak mau ia pergi sekarang. Aku belum mengajaknya jalan untuk menebus kesalahan ku. Aku belum member hadiah hari jadi. Aku belum mencium bibir mungilnya itu. Mengapa? Mengapa ini terjadi?!

"Maaf tuan Choi. Tuan Kim tidak bisa kami selamatkan. Jeongmal mianhanda songsaenim. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang sabar ne."

**-23th april 2015-**

Sudah 3 tahun berlalu aku hidup tanpanya. Aku sangat merindukan sosok badan mungilnya memelukku dimalam hari yang sangat dingin. Aku merindukan sosok suara lembutnya membangunkan ku dipagi haru. Aku merindukan sosok cerewetnya jika aku tidak makan teratur. Ya. Aku merindukan mu Wookie. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo. Mianhanda. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu didalam hatiku. Sungguh, aku sangat merindukkan sosok mu, chagiya.

"Tuhan. Aku telah datang kepadaMu. Tuhan, aku ingin memberitahuMu bahwa aku ingin menitipkan seorang insan yg sangat aku cintai. Yang sangat aku rindukan. Tolong, jaga dirinya disana. Aku tidak mau dirinya terluka karna orang lain. Tuhan, tolong jaga dirinya dan jangan ada satu orangpun menyentuhnya seperti aku menyentuhnya di sini. Tuhan, tolonglah diriku untuk menyampaikan doa ini kepadanya. Jaga dirinya. Hanya kepadaMu aku berdoa Tuhan. Amen.

**-The End-**

**tolong reviewnya dong yorobeun~ mian banyak typo dan alurnya ngebut.-. sebenernya ini cerita dari dunia RP ku loh(?) hahaha tapi gak sampe meninggal juga kok== gamshamnida mau baca ff pertama ku~ *bow 90degrees***


End file.
